His Sister
by chicisme10
Summary: What if Tobias/Four had a sister. What will happen? How did they become siblings, how long has the sibling known they where siblings? Is Tobias's mom still alive or was her 'fake funeral' not so fake after all. How will his sibling change everyone as a whole, how will the sibling change, how will their childhood not be so different from Tobias's. Read anf find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi **

**this is my first fanfic so don't be mean or rude please.**

**Enjoy**

Tris POV

"Okay everyone training for today is over so go home" I say to the initiates as they put the guns away "remember your other instructor Four will be here tomorrow to help with the rest of training".

They all exit the training room except for two, Olivia and Jason. I know why Jason stayed behind, but Olivia usually is the first one out the door she must have something to tell me.

"Hey Six what's up" he ask me following me like a lost puppy over to the targets.

"The sky" I say with a bored sarcastic tone. I'm sick of him trying to flirt with me I've told him about ten times I have a fiancé and I'm not interested. He grins at me stupidly. Ugh I hate his grin.

"So Tris they have a new bar in the Pit, you wanna go" Jason says wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

I wiggle from his grasp and yell "Jason I don't even remotely like you stay away from me I'm getting married" I say holding my engagement ring in his face.

"Aww come on just once" Jason pleads.

"Leave me alone" hiss at him.

"Leave her alone Jason, she's not into assholes" Olivia finally says walking up to Jason crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm an asshole" Jason questions "I'm not the one who almost shot Zachary in the leg by 'accident' "

"Well he deserved it" Olivia retorts " and yes you are an asshole"

"kiss my ass Stiff" Jason hisses at her knowing that would aggravate her since she is from Abnegation. It also gets to me a little since I was called a stiff multiple times and still am by an even bigger asshole named Peter.

"You have no ass to kiss" Olivia hisses back. They stand there glaring at each other, I'm just standing there like it's a show watching to see what the other one says, I for one am on Olivia's side, Jason is an asshole.

I have to admit Olivia has a terrifying glare, it's like lasers will shoot out of her eyes and kill you. I've seen that glare before, but from who?

Jason finally breaks the stare off and huffs something under his breath. He walks out with Olivia's glare following him the whole time.

"god I hate him" Me ans Olivia say in unison once Jason leaves. We laugh and I continue to gather the targets.

"Did you want to tell me something" I ask Olivia.

"Oh yea…..um…..well you see…I really need to talk to your….um…..fiancé…..um Tobias" Olivia says nervously looking everywhere but at me.

"Why?" I ask curiously. Why does she want to talk to him? How does she know his name? How does she know that that's who I'm engaged to? I know I told them I was getting married but not to whom.

"Well you see I have something important to tell him, and he has the right to know soooo I want to tell him" Olivia explains looking down nervously at her nails at biting her full lips, wait those lips look like…..no can't be…..maybe?

"Okay if you help me put the targets away I'll take you to our apartment and you can talk to him" I finally say a little reluctant. I wanna know what she has to tell him though.

"Thank you so much Tris" she say and hugs me thankfully.

I smile back at her and we get started on putting the targets and guns away. Once we have everything put away and I have locked the storage closet I walk with Olivia to Tobias and I's apartment. Once we get there I unlock the door and we step inside.

"home sweet home" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there,**

**Here is another chapter, it took longer than expected due to school, life, and other distractions…anyway, here goes.**

**Enjoy **

Tris pov

I walk in and Olivia takes a seat at the bar, I grab a banana and stand on the other side of the counter facing Olivia. We sit in awkward silence for a few moments. I hear a knock at the door and I go to answer it. When I open the door Tobias emerges and I smile and peck his lips.

"Hey bae whats up" Tobias smiles at me.

"You have a guest" I say pointing to Olivia who is awkwardly sitting in the barstool. When Tobias looks up his eyes widen, he grins from ear to ear.

"Olivia, you actually came to Dauntless!" He walk over to her and hugs Olivia tightly. I'm sure if he hugged her any tighter he would break her ribs. Olivia returns the hug squeezing him just as tight. Huh, usually people from Abnegation stand awkwardly when hugged, but Olivia seems used to hugs and physical contact. I really want to hear this conversation.

Olivia and Tobias break away and Olivia says " Yes I did and" she takes a deep breathe "I have some information about ou-your mother's whereabouts "

"what do you mean my mom's dead" his happy face immediately warps into a serious face.

"not exactly, you see she is very much alive, and well she lives amongst the factionless, and I went to see her in the factionless and she told me to tell you that she is alive and she misses you and she wishes she could see you" she wipes a tear from her face that I didn't realize was forming " and the reason I know this is…because…I'm you sister Tobias, I am the child that 'died' during birth along with you mother, your mother had a affair and had a baby, which was me, and when Marcus found out and to escape him she ran away to the factionless with me," she wipes another tear " she couldn't take care of me in the factionless, and since she didn't want me to suffer for her mistakes, she put me up for adoption when I was a baby, I was adopted by the people who you know as my 'parents', when I was four that's when I met you and stuff, and before the Choosing Ceremony I was passing the factionless area and she kept calling me to come over, when I approached her she hugged me and kissed me and told me everything I just told you" Olivia breathes a sigh of relief and leans against the counter as if she was about to faint.

Me and Tobias stand there in shock. She is his sister, or I guess half sister. I see it now, the same death glare, bottom lip, even the same ears. Wow.

When I come back to reality Tobias is still in shock. I wave my hand in front of his face. He blinks and comes back to reality. Tobias stand there for a few second before pulling Olivia into another bone crushing hug. She hugs him back burying her head in his chest.

"So you're really my sister" Tobias says pulling away from Olivia.

"No I just came all the way down here to make up a crazy sob story" Olivia rolls her eyes sarcastically. Tobias laughs and then the phone rings. I reach over the counter and answer it.

(bold is Zeke and regular is Tris)

"**Trissy!" **

"stop calling me that Zeke"

"**Awwhh I can't call my friend to talk to just them without getting ridiculed about a simple nickname, I'm hurt Trissy"**

"Zeke stop being a baby"

"**Fine, party at my place bring everyone you know even initiates **_**Tris, **_**there I said it right that time" **

"okay _Zekey_, try not to get drunk before the party even starts"

"**I make no promises"**

"bye Zeke"

"**bye Trissy"**

"Stop calling me that!"

I roll my eyes at Zeke's childishness, I love Zeke but sometimes he acts more like a two year old than a twenty year old.

"who was that" Tobias ask when I hang up the phone.

"Zeke he's having another party and he wants to invite practically everybody even initiates" I say.

"who's Zeke?" Olivia questions curiously.

"Our good friend, he's pretty cool" Tobias nods his head.

"Cool I'll see you at the party" Olivia says and bounces out the door.

"She's cool" I say when Olivia leaves.

"yea, I can't belive she's my sister, my whole life my best friend has been my sibling and they were willing to transfer factions to tell me and to also tell me that my mom is actually alive" Tobias says I can tell he is still in shock. I would be too, I mean if Christina came over to my apartment and told me that we were secretly siblings and she tell me things about my own mother I didn't know.

"Yea well now you have a sibling" I say wrapping my arms around his waist.

"yup" Tobias says kissing my forehead " we gotta get ready for this party, and hide the alcohol from Zeke until the party starts because Uriah would be too tied up with Marlene"

"yea" I sigh, Uriah is my best guy friend, he and Marlene don't go together anymore, I think he deserves better, I just hope he is able to see it.

I kiss Tobias' cheek and I walk into the bedroom and open the closet. I pull out a black leather detailed dress that Christina let be 'borrow'. I slip it on and I realize I left my stilettos at Christina's. Oh well I have to go over there anyway to let her do my makeup. When I am about to go into the kitchen someone knocks on the door. I open it and Olivia is there holding a white one shoulder dress with a lace shoulder.

"hey whats up" I ask her.

"um do you have any shoes to go with these, the girls in the dorms don't have any heels" Olivia ask holding up her dress.

"no but I know someone who does, come on I'll take you over there" I grab her hand and drag her to Christina's apartment down the hall.

"so how did you know that I was Tobias' fiancé" my curiosity from earlier reappearing.

"I saw you two making out in the hallway one day by accident" Olivia says almost ashamed. Abnegation tendencies, you never lose them. Once we arrive I knock on the door and Christina answers.

"hey Tris, who is this lovely lady you have with you" Christina says gesturing to Olivia.

"this is Olivia she's an initiate, she needs shoes for a dress" I answer Christina.

"you've come to the right place" Christina claps her hans together "come right on in and I'll get you a pair"

We walk into Christina's apartment. It's black with white accents. Candor style you don't lose that either. I take a seat on the couch and pick at my nails. Moments later Christina emerges with four different pairs of shoes and my stilettos.

"okay Olivia I got these fro Tris" she tosses them to me " and have these red wedges, black stilettos, white stilettos, and these some black wedges" she sets the shoes on the floor. She turns and drags me into the bathroom to do my makeup.

Olivia emerges into the bathroom wearing the red wedges as Christina struggles to get me to stay still as she plucks my brows.

"stay still Tris your worse than my little sister" Christina complains trying to keep my head still.

"well I asked you to do my makeup not torture me" I retort as I wince as she plucks another hair. Olivia chuckles at my comment and Christina turns her attention away from my and squeals "Ohh you look so good in the red ones"

"thanks" Olivia smiles. Once Christina is done torturing me we leave for Zeke's apartment. on the way there Christina pipes up" soooo Olivia you sure act pretty Dauntless for an initiate from Abnegation". I can tell her Candor curiosity is showing.

"Christina you Candor is showing" I remind her. She sticks her tongue out at me and I roll my eyes at her.

" well lets just say I left Abnegation for a reason" Olivia says looking away from us the same way Tobias does when he doesn't want to answer a question. She's all mysterious too, I guess it runs in the family.

When we reach Zeke's apartment all I hear is loud music and faintly smell alcohol. This is the place. I knock on the door and a half drunk Zeke answers the door. At least he isn't completely drunk.

"hello ladies"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, **

**I am just going to say it, I am breaking Marlene and Uri up. It's not that I don't like that OTP I'm just doing it for my story. Sorry if you don't like that. I also will start digging into Olivia's past in some of this chapter and a lot in the next two or three chapters.**

**Enjoy **

Tris pov

"Hey Zeke you're not completely drunk" Christina cheers.

Zeke shrugs sheepishly and lets us in. "Who's this girl in the red shoes" Zeke points to Olivia's shoes.

"Olivia, she's an initiate" I say to Zeke while I look around for Tobias.

"Well welcome to Casa de Zeke Olivia" Zeke says/slurs while slinging an arm over Olivia's shoulder. Olivia laughs and Zeke guides her towards our friends. We meet up with Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Shauna. Zeke kisses Shauna on the cheek and Christina sits on Will's lap.

"Where's Uri" I ask realizing he isn't here.

"At the bar I think he's thinking about something" Marlene shrugs. Olivia walks off to someplace and in the corner I see Tobias on the couch trying to ignore some girl in a short skirt trying to flirt with him. I roll my eyes and make my way over to Tobias and sit on his lap and he kisses my neck. The girl storms off and I pull away from Tobias and he whines.

"You can give me a hickey later, come on lets go be social" I grab his hand and pull him towards our friends.

"I don't wanna be social" he pouts.

"Too bad" I say pulling him along towards our friends.

Olivia's pov

I decide to get a drink. I walk away from the group and make my way towards the bar. On my way I am stopped by arms around my waist. I turn to see a drunken guy trying to kiss my neck I try to wiggle from his grasp but he pushes me against the wall with my hands above my head. Then the all too familiar fear and emotional pain set in, I desperately try to move but he is too strong. I think quickly and push myself up using his body weight and I kick him off of me using both feet. He stumbles backwards and I pimp slap him leaving a red mark on his face. I kick him where it hurts the most I grab his shirt collar and I viciously hiss in his ear making sure my every syllable is laced with venom, "don't _ever_ touch me again". I drop him and continue walking to the bar I take a seat and rest my head on the counter letting out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. That experience hit to close to home for me. The memories of pain and fear from my childhood flood my mind I push it down as best as I can.

"Rough night?" I hear a guy's voice say. I lift my head up and face the guy next to me. He has tan skin and dreamy deep brown eyes.

"Yea I guess so" I sigh. He nods his head and grabs some of shot glasses and a big blue bottle with 'SKYY' printed on it and pours some in each glass. He slides two glasses in front of me and look from him to the glasses suspiciously. I've never drank before, it isn't allowed in Abnegation. I take the glass and take in the contents in one gulp. It burns my throat and it taste funny, but a good funny, I down the next glass and it feels just as good as the last one. I grab the bottle and refill my tiny glasses.

"I assume you like this stuff" he says smirking. I nod my head and take another shot.

"So what's this stuff called" I ask eyeing the blue bottle in front of me.

"Vodka, you've never drank before have you" he looks at me knowingly. I nod my head shyly and take another shot. I'm starting to feel lightheaded but I have forgotten about that guy and my childhood so I don't mind.

"I'm Uriah, but you can call me Uri if you like" the guy says giving me a small smile.

"Olivia, but you can call me Livvy if you like" I say in mock tone. He laughs and we talk about nothingness and from what he told me Zeke the guy who let me Tris and Christina in, is his brother, he knows Tris and all the people Zeke introduced me to. He seems like a good friend and a cool guy.

"And I was like why would you d-"Uriah is cut off by Marlene, I think that's who it was, lips crashing onto his. Uriah pulls away from her and says "why did you do that".

"To show _her _that your _mine" _she says pointing at me in an almost annoyed tone. Uriah looks at her for a few seconds and then says "excuse us for a few moments, I need to talk to Marlene", he looks at me apologetically and I nod my head. He gets up and drags Marlene with him and they disappear into the crowd. I turn my attention back to my drink.

Uriah pov

What's wrong with Marlene why is she so jealous. I just met Olivia maybe two hours ago and she thinks we were flirting or something. I need to settle something right now with Marlene because if I don't it might end our relationship.

I drag her to the corner of the room and say "why did you do that why are you so jealous of Olivia"

"Are you blind!? Can't you see she's flirting with you, the ways she's smiling in your face and laughing at everything" Marlene practically yells.

"what do you mean I was telling jokes you're supposed to laugh" I roll my eyes.

"that still doesn't mean she doesn't like you" Marlene retorts.

"well even if she does she doesn't make it all obvious like some people" I fire back.

Marlene frowns and says " so you throwing slangs" (if you don't know what that means use context clues or look it up).

"Maybe" I shrug "I still wanna know why you're so jealous, I talk to Tris all the time and you never react like this" I question her.

"because I know you wouldn't like a skinny Stiff like Tris" Marlene fires back. I gasp. How dare she call one of my best friends a Stiff!

"how dare you call Tris a Stiff" I yell, that's it if Marlene continues to insult my friends I don't need her. I glare at Marlene and take in those brown eyes that were once intoxicaticatingly beautiful to me are now just regular brown eyes to me.

"you know what Marlene, if your gonna insult my friends and be a jealous girlfriend we are over, no wait there is no if we are!" I glare at Marlene who now has tears welling in her eyes.

"No Uri please" she pleads with me tugging on my arm giving her best puppy dog face. This used to win me over every time but now it disgusts me.

"No Mar we're done" I say coldly and walk away from crying Marlene. I walk back to the bar and I see a very drunk Olivia and Zeke with their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Zeke is slurring something into her ear and she is drunkenly laughing along to what he is saying.

"Uri hey come sit down and have a sip" Olivia slurs and holds up a whole bottle of Jamaican rum. Oh god two drunken friends, not to mention the others who I know are most likely drunk, Tris, Four, Christina, and Lynn.

Zeke sees something and walks away. I help Olivia off the barstool and she yanks herself out of my grasp and slurs "I don't need your help". She takes one step and falls to the ground. I roll my eyes and help her up. I walk her into the kitchen and grab some water so she can sober up. I open it for her and she sips on it eventually sobering up enough to be able to walk correctly. We make our way over to my friends and I sit down. We all talk and laugh at Zeke's drunken jokes.

The party ends and everybody leaves. After everyone leaves Olivia comes back in because she left Christina's shoes on the couch. She gets them and before she leaves she kisses me on the cheek as a thank you. When she does I feel like my face is on fire. Why? Do I? No I don't!?Maybe? Shut up mind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice to see you again. This is a cliffy and it is going to lead up to us finding out about Olivia's childhood and how she knows Tobias and all that mysterious stuff**

**Enjoy **

Olivia pov

After I leave Uriah's I walk down the hall with one shoe in each hand. Then I hear it, those sickingly smooth footsteps that haunt my every nightmare. I freeze my heart pounding in my chest. The footsteps that would come down the hall towards the room where…..oh god I might throw up. I swallow the bile threatening to escape.

"Hello Olivia" the voice of the man-demon spits. Those memories again, the horrific memories that haunt most of my past, and they are not even the ones that haunt my worst nightmares or cause me to think I'm a monster. I see their face out of my peripheral vision the face of the most monstrous person in the universe. I hear them take a step towards me, I run I drop the shoes and run, I run the hard floor of Dauntless smacking under my bare feet, it hurts the concrete—like floor meeting my foot with every step, but I don't care, just run I feel the fearful bile rise again and feel the tears leave me eyes leaving tiny wet spots on the ground beneath my aching feet, I still don't care. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my thigh, my vision goes blurry, then I slow down and darkness.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but I just really wanted to put that in there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**We meet again, **

**First a big thank you to MelHispana for all your reviews and support. I really appreciate it. **

**You guys won't find out the full back story of Olivia's past or childhood just yet so be patient its coming. Also what you find out eventually isn't the full story of her childhood. The person who she encountered is a important person but it isn't all she's scared of so you have to keep reading to find out. Hehehe.**

**Enjoy **

Tris pov

"okay everyone look at the board and find out who you will fight today" I boom. All the initiates gather around the board to see the fighting pairs. I can't wait to see Olivia kick Jason's ass. I look around at all the initiates, they either look scared to death, cocky, or nervous.

"Jason and Olivia you guys are up" I say.

"Six Olivia isn't here" someone shouts. I look around they're right, where is she?

"do you know where she is" I ask them. They all shake their heads 'no'.

"she didn't come back to the dorms last night, I thought she was staying in someone else's apartment" Jailyn says. Oh no something could have happened to her. I turn to Tobias and we both exchange worried glances.

"next pair go up, Four can you take over while I go search for Olivia" I say, Tobias nods. I run out the door straight to the dorms. I check the sleeping area, nope. Bathroom, nope. I check the Pit looking around crazily trying to find her; I check the shopping sector, no sign of her. I go to the Chasm she's not there. I nervously look over the railing to make sure I don't see her body floating around in it, I gulp when I look over because this is where Al killed himself. The thought gives me goose bumps. I sigh a breathe of relief when I don't see her down there. Where the hell is she, it's like she's disappeared suddenly. Maybe she's at Zeke or Uri's.

When I make it to Uri's, Christina is in the hallway not looking pleased.

"can you believe Olivia, she just left my shoes in the middle of the hallway like trash, I paid good money for these" Christina shouts.

"You got them off the clearance rack" I point out.

"I still paid money for them" Christina crosses her arms, "Do you know where she is"

"no I've been looking for her all day, she didn't come to training this morning, the initiates said she didn't come back to the dorms last night" I say worried. Christina shrugs and shakes her head 'no' and continues down the hall. I walk down to Uri's apartment and knock on the door. Uriah answers "Hey Tris, why aren't you training today"

"Olivia has gone missing I can't find her anywhere" I say hoping Uri has seen her.

"no I haven't seen her since last night" Uriah says a look of worry passing over his face. "umm let me ask Zeke". Uriah walks back into the apartment and comes back seconds later "he hasn't seen her either, did you check the roof"

"good idea Uri thanks" I thank Uriah and head towards the stairs that lead to the roof. OnceI reach the roof no one is there. I look around still no Olivia. Where the hell is she, has she been kidnapped? God I hope not?

Olivia pov

I wake up with a pounding headache and a itching in the back of my right thigh. I blink a few times to de blur my vision. When I can see clearly I notice I'm in that dreaded grey bedroom that haunts my nightmares, my heart pounds in my chest making me feel like it might burst through my chest. I quickly sit up in the bed and regret it because my head starts pounding harder. I guess this is what they call a 'hangover'. When I move my hand to massage my head I realize my hands are tied up. Damnit. I try to wiggle my wrist around to see if I can slip my hands free, no use. I try to cut the string with my teeth still no use. I plop back down and I can feel the tears well in my eyes he's got me, he's got me, what if I can't escape? The thought causes more tears to make their way down my cheeks.

"You finally woke up I was starting to think maybe the sedative I gave you had killed you, but I'm not that lucky" He says with a menacing smirk.

"What do you want from me Marcus, why do you do this to me, I never did anything to you" I practically scream. He chuckles and walks over to the bed and grabs my jaw moving it so I'm looking him in the eye. He has the same intoxicating deep blue eyes the Tobias has, if you saw them you would say they were beautiful, but Marcus doesn't deserve such a word.

"You are the little off-spring that almost ruined my life, your stupid mother though she could turn on me and leave me, well I threatened her and she ran away with you, and when you got adopted by the lovely people next door, I saw an opportunity to get back at your mother" he hisses in my face.

"Why don't you get her she's the one you're mad at, why do you go after me, I'm innocent" I question the anger, hurt, and confusion showing in my voice.

"Because it's easier and more fun" he says matter-of-factly "now I'm going to run an errand and when I get back the fun can begin". I swallow hard. I know what that means.

He leaves the room slamming the door. I sit there numbly staring at the wall. I need to get out of here, and fast, before he comes back and the 'fun' can begin. I look around desperately for an escape route. I see the window on the other side of the wall. I need something to break it. I scan the room for something hard that I can lift. Then I remember that hammer Marcus had under the bed that he hit me in the leg with once. I roll off the bed using only my feet. I position myself so I can reach under the bed using my tied up hands. I feel the smooth cold metal of the head of the hammer. I grab it pulling it from under the bed. Now how can I break the window with tied up hands? I have to get a good angle on this and throw it hard enough to break the window. I get in position and angle the hammer with the window and pray this will work. I take a deep breath and sling the hammer towards the widow as if my life depends on it, well I guess it does. The glass breaks making a big enough hole to squeeze my tiny self through it. I awkwardly maneuver my way out of the broken window, my hands making it difficult, before I get my last leg out I cut it on the broken glass leaving a small, but very bloody gash in it. Just as I finally get my gashed leg out of the window. Marcus burst into the room looking furious, he sees me. Oh shit. I run for my life. I can feel the warm sticky blood gush out of my leg, spilling down my leg causing me to leave bloody foot prints behind, but I don't care I still run. I can feel the cracked roads under my feet, the loose gravel digging into my foot with every painful pounding step. I pass the confused people on the street and magically make my way to the train tracks on the way I hear the roar of the train. Good the train is coming. I run alongside the train and with all my will power I propel myself onto the train hitting my head on the floor when I land.

When I get on board no one is on the train so I sit on the floor and examine my leg that now has more blood than skin in it and also some pieces of glass stuck in it. I lay there in agony as the blood starts to collect around me. I begin to feel lightheaded, oh no I'm losing blood, I need to somehow stop the bleeding. I look around desperately getting more and more lightheaded as the seconds pass, my vision starts to blur making it more difficult, I see a scarf someone left on the train I go to reach for it but before can I pass out.

Tobias pov

A couple hours after lunch, Max told me that I needed to go the fence and test the security system to make sure it was still in check. Now I'm getting ready to jump on the train to head back to Dauntless. I hear the roar of the train and get ready to jump. Once the train reaches me I start running alongside it, I quickly jump on. When I get on I see a figure in a white dress, well now it looks mostly red, lying in a pool of blood. I make my way over and I see that it's Olivia. Oh my god what the hell happened? I kneel down and shake her she doesn't respond, she's out. I need to stop the blood. I take my jacket off and wrap it around her bloody leg. I hold her close praying she will be okay.

"Stay with me Olivia, please, stay with me holding we are going to make it, please hold on" I coo/beg her pale, limp, unresponsive body. Once we arrive I scoop up Olivia bridal style and jump off careful to make sure I don't drop her. I run inside Dauntless shouting for people to move and receiving confused and shocked looks from everyone. Once I reach the infirmary I yell for help and a nurse comes over and tells me to set her down on the stretcher and she and a few other doctors wheel her into a hospital room and one tells me to wait outside. I sigh and do so obediently. I look down at my hands and arms and realize they are covered in blood. I find the bathroom and wash my hands and arms off. While drying them I start to think, who in the hell did this to _my _little sister, what happened, was she kidnapped, did she hurt herself, is someone after her? The endless scenarios make my stomach churn with anger. Whoever did this I will wrap my fingers around their neck and never let go. I walk out of the bathroom and my stomach growls. I head to the dining hall and grab a ham sandwich and I also grab one for Olivia in case she wakes up.

I realize that I need to tell Tris where I am. Luckily I see her, Will, Christina, and Uriah on my way to the infirmary.

"Hey Four, did you find her" Tris ask hopeful.

"Yes, but it wasn't pretty, I found her on the train after I left the fence passed out bleeding to death" I say remembering how bloody and pale she was. Their eyes widen in shock.

"How did that happen" Uriah says I can tell he is masking anger, but why.

"You tell me" I shrug "I just took her to the infirmary and I went to get some food and now I'm heading back"

"We'll come too" Christina pipes up. I nod and we all walk in silence towards the infirmary. When we get to there we have to wait because they are still taking the glass out of her leg and checking her head for a concussion. How did she get glass in her leg, her head? The questions all swarm my head I push them away and take a bite of my sandwich. We wait and wait for at least an hour for the doctor to come out and tell us something. I shake my leg nervously and Tris gives me a reassuring smile and holds my hand making circles on the back of my hand with her thumb as an effort to comfort me. I kiss her forehead as if to say 'thank you'.

"Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn are coming" Uriah says while hanging up the phone on the front desk. I didn't realize he was on the phone.

"What about Marlene" Tris ask. Uriah looks down and licks his lips.

"Marlene isn't coming" Uriah finally speaks up. Why not?

"Why not" Christina furrows her brows.

"She's just not, okay, stop being so Candor Chris" Uriah snaps. Okay…

"Okay…..who stole your Dauntless cake Uri" Tris questions looking confused. Uriah turns back to the desk. We all exchange confused glances. Are Mar and Uri fighting or something. Later Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn come in.

"She better be dead or halfway there because I have things to do" Lynn huffs.

"Gee Lynn you're so caring and compassionate" Zeke says sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"I know I try" Lynn nod her head putting her hand over heart. We all roll our eyes and laugh.

We sit in silence until the doctor comes in says, "You can come see Olivia now, but she is still asleep we don't know when she will wake up". We all file into the room crowding around her bed watching her. She is sleeping peacefully, her dark hair sprawled around her. We sit for a while Tris leaning her head on my shoulder. I am about to doze off but then Olivia screams. We all look up and her, and she has her hands wrapped around the bed railing so tight her knuckles are white and her eyes are squeezed shut.

"Stop, please" she says but its barely a whisper. She must be having a nightmare. I shake her to try to wake her up.

"Don't touch me stop please" she yells. She opens her eyes and buries her face in her hands. We stand there staring at her for a few moments.

"Can you guys give me a minute, please" she says her face still buried in her hands. We all look at each other and slowly shuffle out of the room. I stay behind because I want to know why she is acting like this.

She looks up and sees me, "thought I said leave"

"I'm not leaving; I want to know what happened" I state calmly. She bites her lip and looks down at her lap.

"I went for a walk and when I hopped on the train I cut my leg on something and hit my head, I was bleeding a lot and I couldn't stop the bleeding" she says I know she is trying to not to bite her tongue like she does when she is lying.

"Why are you lying to me, why can't you tell me what happened" I question her. She huffs and run her fingers through her hair.

"Please don't make my tell you" she looks up at me with pleading eyes. I also see fear and pain in her eyes.

"Why" I push her.

"Just don't please" she says she is getting aggravated. She massages her temples and groans. I decide not to question her anymore, I'll get my answer sooner or later. I walk out of the room leaving her alone. When I arrive in the waiting room Lynn and Shauna have left and it's just me Tris, Uriah, and Zeke. I sit down next to Tris and she holds my hand.

"What did she say" Tris asks.

"She lied about what happened, and she won't talk to me" I say disappointed. Tris gives me a comforting smile and says, "She'll talk, give her time, she might not even know what happened"

"She probably won't she's as secretive as me and as stubborn as you" I tease. Tris playfully punches my arm and I laugh. We sit for a while and Zeke eventually leaves. I look down at my watch and I realize that it's time to go if we want to be able to get to work on time.

"We should get going it's getting late" I tell Tris she nods her head. We leave to infirmary and make our way to our apartment. We waste no time getting into bed, Tris snuggles up next to me and I wrap my arms around her waist and we soon fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I have some good and bad news. **

**Let's start with bad: I am taking a break from His Sister for a while because I am finding it hard to get inspiration and come up with the next thing. I promise I will finish though I will have it all done by November maybe December.**

**So good news: I will be writing another fanfic in the meantime to get me in the writing spirit and help me practice also. So I'm sorry for the delay, and I promise I will return to His Sister ASAP. I love you guys and please don't be too mad at me. :) ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I Hey I back with His Sister for now I got an idea and got over my writers block a bit.

Tobias POV

A lot has happened in 4 months me and Tris got married, Uriah and Marlene made up and are back together, initiation ended with Olivia recovered fully with only a slight scar on her leg and finished initiation placing first just like her brother, Christina and Will are getting married as well as expecting a little boy in August, Zeke and Shauna are still Zeke and Shauna, and Lynn is still Lynn.

Today me and Tris are walking to breakfast together hand in hand. We go through the line and I get two muffins and some sausage, but Tris gets two muffins, eggs, sausage and bacon. She's really hungry for someone who threw up this morning. But she has been doing this for the past two days, eating so much. I wonder why.

We sit down together with our friends. Everyone is here except for my sister. She sleeps in everyday but never this late.

"Where is Olivia" Christina speaks up. We all shrug.

"Oh my god look guys" Marlene almost drops her bacon looking towards the door to the dining hall when she says it. We look in that direction and almost choke on my eggs on what I see. Eric and Olivia walking together closer than socially acceptable, with Eric smiling like an idiot and her with a slight blush on her face. What does that troll want with MY little sister The part ways and we all stare at Olivia as she sits down.

"What was that" Tris ask pointing between Olivia and Eric.

"What was what" Olivia contorts her face in confusion.

"You and Eric walking _together_" Christina puts emphasis on together.

"Wait. You think I like Eric" Olivia almost laughs.

"Well duh its kinda obvious" I point out.

"No me and Eric are _friends_"

"Friends with benefits" Zeke coughs. Olivia rolls her eyes having heard what Zeke said.

"Shut up Zeke you're mind is dirtier than a toilet seat"

"Well if you do like him you must know that Eric is kinda a jerk" I inform.

"What do you mean" Olivia looks confused.

"Well Eric has done some things. He made me throw knives at Tris, he has always found ways to intimidate people, he punched Zeke in the face once, he made Christina hang over the Chasm after being badly beaten in a fight" I list.

"So I've punched Zeke in the face" Olivia retorts.

"Yea but that was an accident, Eric did punched me on purpose" Zeke

"Okay maybe he has done a few bad things but maybe he has changed for the better" Olivia defends Eric. I highly doubt it.

"I highly doubt it" I say. We eat in silence until everyone has to leave. I say bye to Tris before I head to the control room with Will.

Olivia POV

As I am walking towards the dining hall all I can think about is him. Eric he is sooo hot. I love everything about him, his hair, his smile even though he doesn't smile often, the way he walks, just everything. It amazes me how just his presence makes me blush slightly, when he touches me I forget how to breathe. To bad he probably doesn't like me back.

Eric POV

Olivia. I can't no matter how hard I try I can't get her out if my mind. She is mesmerizing, her curly hair that frizzed at the top, her smile, the way her hips sway when she walks, her brown eyes twinkle even in dim lighting. God I wish she was mine, mine to hold, to love to kiss...god I want to kiss her so bad. If I did I would fuck up our whole friendship and she might stop talking to me. I would die if that happened. I just wish she liked me back.

Tobias POV

After work I come home and plop on the couch and fall asleep exhausted after today's work.

When I wake up I see Tris kneeling beside me with a grin plastered on her face. I yawn and sit up. I motion for Tris to sit next to me. She curls up by my side and I wrap my arms around her and we stay like this until she speaks up.

"Tobias you know how I have been eating like a maniac and I puked this morning" Tris says looking up at me.

I nod. Where is she going with this?

"Well...I went over to Christina's after work we talked and I found out that I am...pregnant" as soon as she says that I start to imagine having a baby, a little me and Tris running around. Me and Tris being parents, caring for a little person, loving them, holding them, watching them grow up. From there first word to the day of their Choosing Ceremony.

"Tobias you still there" Tris snaps her fingers in my face.

"Yea" I kiss her gently before I continue "I am here for you and the baby" I press my forehead against hers and press my hand against her stomach.

"I love you Tobias" Tris says looking me in the eye.

"And I love you Tris" I say looking into her gorgeous grey/blue eyes.

Later when we are getting ready for bed. We climb into bed and as usual Tris snuggles up next to me burying her head into my chest and I put an arm around her waist and this time I put my hand on her stomach. She smiles at this placing her hands over my hand. This is how we fall asleep with our hands over each other's right where our baby is growing right now.

**A/N: oh my god four tris babies. What do you think of the Olivia x Eric? Yay or ney? I hope you liked this chapter please review it means a lot to me. Love you all!**


End file.
